One Year
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Plagued with nightmare, Russell finds himself in the comfort of Raguna who helps him pull through. However, friendship with Raguna becomes a strain, especially when he begins to find himself falling for the ever kind-hearted farmer. One-shot YAOI: Raguna x Russell


**Summary**: Years after leaving his position as a soldier, the memories of death still plagued him. After Cecilia's disappearance, the nightmares became worst, even though Raguna had already rescued her a long time ago. Still, he dreaded about what could have happened. Plagued by nightmares, he finds himself in the comfort of Raguna who helps him pull through. However, friendship with Raguna becomes a strain, especially when he begins to find himself falling for the ever kind-hearted farmer.

**Author's Note**: This story takes place after the ending of RF1. This is yaoi, so if you don't like male x male, don't read. One shot. Raguna x Russell

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rune Factory.

**Warning**: Rated M for mature content.

* * *

**One Year**

The sky was a dark, murky cloud. There was black smoke covering the land and screams filling the air. Breathing heavily, Russell looked around the darken area. Dead bodies piled amongst another, women, children, men, and soldiers. Death reeked everywhere. Tightening his grip on the sword he held in his hands, he inched forward slowly, trying to ignore the pain that shot up through his legs every minute he moved. Finally, he collapsed onto the dirt floor, the sword falling from his hand and landing onto the floor with a thunk. Grunting, he pulled himself up to his knees. Suddenly, he heard a cry. Russell looked up and there he saw a young child with pointy ears, her hair a light orange color, and pointy ears. _An elf_, he thought, _a child elf_. Slowly, Russell got to his knees and made his way towards her. When he was a few feet away, she stopped crying. Russell tried to give her a smile, but he knew he was failing at it. When he finally made it to her, he dropped to his knees, reaching out her slowly. He stroked her cheeks and then heard her giggle. That giggle echoed through his body. It resonated within him, touching the very core of his soul. Russell let out a single laugh and scooped the young child into his arms. He cuddled her and stood. He decided he would take her away from the battlefield, he would leave the army, and he would raise the child. Determination scorched his very heart. Carrying her, he walked away from it, the death, the bloodshed, and the screams.

He found himself living in a small town called Kardia where he sold books. He named the elf child Cecilia and from then on, they would live together in this place surrounded by books, but his happy memory of living in peace didn't last long. The place he called home blurred and he found himself running outside in the dark, calling out for Cecilia. She was gone. Fear gripped him. He needed help and the only person he knew who could help him was Raguna. In a matter of minutes, he found Raguna and told him everything. Raguna ran off to find her, leaving him behind to worry. He couldn't believe that even though he was an ex-soldier, he could not go and help find his precious daughter.

Hours passed before Raguna finally returned with her, but he didn't get to see the happy reunions between him and his daughter. The scenery changed again. This time the Sechs Empire was going to invade their town and only Raguna could stop them. He promised he was stand and fight against them if the Sechs Empire successfully made it across the border, but he knew that they probably wouldn't stand a chance against them. And then it happened...the rumble of the ground, the horrifying screams, the scent of blood that floated in the air. His hands were covered in dried blood while new blood dripped from his forehead. Everything was in chaos. Soldiers were yelling and innocent people crying and screaming. He was running, but he stopped in his tracks. In the small bodies piled in front of him, he saw it...the body of daughter, Cecilia. She lay on top of corpses, motionless, lifeless. There was no sparkle in her beautiful emerald eyes. Russell choked, a scream echoing from the bottom of his lungs.

Small hands shook him awake from his nightmare. Russell opened his eyes, sweat beading from his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. From beside the bed, he could hear Cecilia calling out to him worriedly. Gulping, Russell sat up slowly and glanced to his daughter. Cecilia stared at him with concerned eyes. Smiling slightly, he reached out to her and picked her up. He plopped her on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry Cecilia," he said in a rough voice, his throat scratchy from the scream, "Did I scare you?"

Cecilia shook her head, "No daddy...but...are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Now it was Russell's turn to shake his head, "I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"Oh..."

Cecilia smiled at him. He returned her smile and chuckled when she hugged him and then leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight daddy?" she asked, "That way, I can make the nightmares go away."

Russell nodded, "Sure."

He lay back back down with Cecilia following suit. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body, but sleep never came. He was afraid of the nightmares. He didn't want to see them again, didn't want to remember the memories that drove him away from the battlefield. Ever since Cecilia's disappearance, the nightmares began. After the Sechs Empire near invasion, it worsened. Tonight wasn't his first nightmare and he was sure Cecilia knew that. It was just the first night she acted on her concern. Sighing, he turned his body slightly to allow Cecilia to cuddle closer. Her warm presence slightly comforted him, allowing him to fall into a light sleep where he could still hear everything around him.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up early. Around seven in the morning, he had breakfast made. Cecilia was up by seven thirty and by eight o'clock, they were done eating. Since they still had one hour before opening the library, he had Cecilia help him around the place. When it was nine o' clock, Cecilia left to go find Nicholas and Tori took her place in helping him. The store was very quiet since it was only him and Tori. With nothing else to do, Russell decided to finish reading the book he had picked up about two days ago. Opening up the book to the page he left off, he sat in a chair behind the counter and started reading. About an hour in to the book, he glanced up at Tori and found her doing the same thing. He smiled slightly at the sight of her. Tori was a quiet and shy girl. She loved books and he liked that about her. However, he never found himself attracted her. For one, she was still very young and secondly, he just didn't think she was her type. Sighing inaudibly, he returned his gaze to the letters in between the book and continued reading.

It was probably two in the afternoon when the door opened. Glancing up from the book, Russell noticed a patch of brown hair walk by him. Blinking, he slid the bookmark into the pages and closed his book. He stood and looked to his right as the young farmer walked over to Tori and gave her a pink cat flower. The farmer then turned and walked over to him. Smiling, Russell greeted him, "Good afternoon Raguna."

"Good afternoon," Raguna greeted in return as he reached into his bag and handed him a plate of fried vegetables, "I thought you might like this for lunch."

"Oh?" Russell took the plate of fried vegetables from him and thanked him with a smile, "You really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to..."

Russell chuckled at the serious expression that Raguna gave him. He thanked the young man once more and set the plate aside on the counter. His gaze returned to Raguna who was staring at him intently. Arching a brow at the young farmer, Russell asked, "Is there...something wrong?"

Raguna's eyebrows furrowed at his question, making him worried. Russell was about to ask him again, but Raguna shook his head.

"Uh...I...kind of heard something from Ceci," Raguna said hesitantly.

Confused, Russell frowned slightly. What did Cecilia tell him? And then it hit him. Russell stiffened and folded his hands on top of the counter, gripping them together tightly. Cecilia had told him about his nightmares. He shouldn't have been surprise. Everyone relied on Raguna a lot and his own daughter had taken a liking to him. At night, she often said she wanted to marry him when she was older.

Russell gave Raguna a strained smile. He didn't want to talk about it. He hated talking about it actually. It made him feel...weak. "It's...really nothing," Russell said with a nervouse chuckle.

Raguna only frowned, "Ceci is worried about you. If you want, you can talk to me about it."

Sighing, Russell shook his head, "No, no. I'm fine. Really. I don't want to trouble you. It's just nightmares. I'll get over them."

"But Ceci says you've been having them for quite some time now."

Russell bit his bottom lips and quickly glanced over to Tori, but she was engrossed in her novel. Sighing, Russell nodded to the stiars. "Let's head up and talk in private."

Raguna nodded and followed after him. Russell informed Tori to watch the store before he walked up the flight of stairs. Bringing Raguna over to the table, he sat down and waved for Raguna to sit down as well. After they were both seat, Russell stared at the wall for a long time. He struggled to find the right words to tell Raguna, but eventually he said, "They began when Cecilia went missing."

"That long?" asked Raguna in surprise.

"Yes...I...I told you right? I use to be a soldier. I found her on the battlefield and took her away. Since then, it has always been her and me. I truly wanted to get away from all the fighting and war. But when she disappeared...I don't know. It was like a catalyst...setting off memories I didn't want to remember. After the close call of the Sechs Empire invasion...things got worst. Every night I would dream of the war and...I could just see Cecilia there...in a pile of dead bodies. I..."

Russell's voice broke and he covered his face with his hands. He felt Raguna reach out to him, placing a warm hand on his arm. Russell took a breath and then exhaled slowly. He removed his hands and smiled at Raguna. "I haven't been sleeping well lately. I've been trying to get Dr. Edward to make me some sleeping potion so I could sleep, but he always refuses."

Sighing, he closed his eyes and waited for Raguna to speak, but there was only silence. Then he felt Raguna's hand squeeze his arm. His eyes fluttered open. He stared into Raguna's blue eyes and slowly, he felt his emotions calming.

"If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here. I'll listen to you. I think that you just need to get it out of your system. I'll support you through it and make sure that those nightmares won't ever haunt you again," Raguna said with determination, "So...Russell, please...let me help you."

Russell clenched his teeth and gulped. He closes his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Slowly, he nodded his head at Raguna, "Okay." He felt Raguna squeeze his arm again. They stood and Russell led Raguna back down the stairs and out the door.

The day resumed normally after that. Around five, Cecilia returned. She looked as though she wanted to ask something, but she didn't. They were getting ready for bed when he saw her fidgeting with her fingers. Smiling, Russell walked over to her and bent down. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Cecilia."

She beamed a smile at him and then skipped to her bed. Chuckling, he strolled over to her bed and tucked her in. He gave her a good night kiss and then walked over to his bed. He slipped inside and closed his eyes. For the first time, in many nights, he was able to sleep comfortably without the nightmares plaguing him.

* * *

At first, Raguna would just visit him every other day, but eventually it became a routine. Every day at ten o' clock in the morning, Raguna would waltz into the library and they would head up the stairs to talk about his nightmares. Slowly, Russell broke out of shell and began to trust Raguna with his deepest insecurities. As he did, he felt a huge burden falling off his shoulders. It was as though he could finally breath again.

Half the year had already gone by with Raguna helping him through his problem. As they continued to meet in the morning, Russell began to noticed Raguna's subtle movements, the way his hair would sway over his face, the sparkle in his blue eyes when he was happy or excited, the gentle laugh that would always slip from his beautiful lips, and the warm, comforting touches of his hand.

"How are you today?" Raguna asked as they sat down.

Russell set a cup of tea in front of him and shrugged, "A lot better. The nightmares...I haven't seen them for a few months now. Really, it's thanks to you."

"Not at all."

Russell sat down and they ended up talking about Raguna's farm and spell books. The time passed by quickly and when Raguan was getting ready to go, Russell didn't want him to go. He wanted Raguna to stay, so they could talk some more. He wanted to hear more about Raguna's farm and his monster animals. He wanted to see those sweet, blue eyes sparkle with every laugh. He was...yearning for Raguna to touch him with his warm, but calloused hands. Frowning at his own thoughts, he shook it off. Smiling, he accompanied Raguna to the door, said his goodbyes and then returned to work. Sighing heavily, he lost himself in work.

That night, as he tucked Cecilia into bed, Russell's mind went back to Raguna. Sighing again, he went to his bed, across from Cecilia's bed and got in. He sighed once more and rolled onto his side.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Cecilia asked worriedly, "Are you having nightmares again?"

Blinking, Russell stared at his daughter from across the room. He smiled at her and shook his head. "No. The nightmares have stopped. I'm just thinking about something else. You don't have to worry."

"Okay."

Russell reached over and turned off the light. Closing his eyes, he started thinking about Raguna again. He wondered what it would be like if Raguna touched him more than just on his arms or hands. His thoughts began to wander. Raguna appeared before him, smiling like usual. He reached out, but instead of touching him like usual, his hands started to caress his cheek. Russell sighed contently at Raguna's touches. He never knew how much he longed for Raguna to do such a thing. His breath hitched when Raguna's hands slid down his cheek and brushed against his neck. Russell moaned quietly as the young man's hand slid farther down, caressing his body gently. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lips as he felt his clothes being pulled off his body. Warm, nimble fingers danced across his smooth, ivory skin. He suppressed a moan as a finger flicked his nipple. He gasped when he felt a moist, hot tongue run over his pink bud. Opening his eyes quickly, he glanced down and saw Raguna licking and nipping his nipple. Russell moaned at the feel of the tongue. He pressed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning.

"I want to hear your voice," he heard Raguna say as the farmer leaned over him, whispering into his ear.

Russell shivered from Raguna's husky voice. He arched his back, feeling Raguna run his hand down his body. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Raguna brush his hand across his erect cock. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he spread his legs wider. He wanted more. He wanted Raguna to touch him, to feel Raguna's mouth on him. He wrapped his arms around Raguna's neck and begged, "Please...please Raguna..."

Before Raguna could answer, Russell woke up, covered in sweat. His breath was raggedy and he felt uncomfortable down there. Gulping slowly, he lifted the sheets up and noticed the bulge in his pants. He gasped and then quickly looked to the side. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Cecilia was still asleep. Biting his lips, he reached down with one hand and slipped in under the fabric of his pants. He ran his hand over the tip of erection and groaned silently. His thoughts replayed his dream as he stroked himself slowly and long, from tip of his cock to the base of it. With his other free hand, he slipped it under his shirt and pinched his nipple. He moaned quietly and continued to play with himself. He imagined that it was Raguna who was touching. Gasping, he arched his back as he came, squirting his creamy, white liquid over his hand. Breathing heavily, he wiped his hand on his clothes and rolled over to the side. He closed his eyes and muffled a sob. He couldn't believe what he had just done. For years, he had never felt any sexual attraction toward anyone. Now, the one person he felt it towards was the one person who he did not want to lose. Raguna was a man and so was he. They could never be together. He had to keep his feelings in check.

* * *

In the morning, Raguna came to visit him like normal, but Russell couldn't look him in the eyes. After his shameful act last night, he didn't know how to face Raguna anymore. He was avoiding eye contact as well as body contact at all cost. This continued for a week and it seemed Raguna had noticed because when they finally sat down again for another "talk," Raguna confronted him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Raguna with a frown.

"Avoiding you? I'm not," Russell said with a shaky smile. He looked at Raguna, but glanced away quickly.

"You just did right now!"

"Ah...that's because..."

"Russell, what's wrong? Are you having nightmares again?"

_Actually, they're wet dreams about you,_ Russell thought with shame. He shook his head, not daring himself to look up. He sipped his tea, but stiffened when he felt Raguna's hands on his shoulders.

"Russell...if something is wrong, please tell me," Raguna said pleadingly.

Russell grit his teeth together. He looked up and then set his tea cup down forcefully on the table. He pushed himself out of the chair, surprising Raguna. He leaned over the table, grabbed Raguna by the collar and pulled him forward. Russell pressed his lips against Raguna's and moaned. For nights, he had dreamed of doing this to him. He flicked his tongue out and licked Raguna's bottom lips. Raguna opened his mouth, gasping. It allowed Russell a chance to slip his tongue inside. He moaned again, feeling Raguna's warm mouth. His tongue slid over Raguna's and he pressed closer. Before the kiss could become sloppier, he felt Raguna push him away. Russell tumbled backward and stared at Raguna with hurt. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed sadly.

"This is why I was avoiding you," he said, "I couldn't believe it myself either! I mean...how could I love you? You're a man...but...but I-"

Russell's voice crack and he fell to his knees in sobs. He wanted to be loved by Raguna so much, to be touched and caressed, but he knew with Raguna pushing him away like he did, it would never come true. Not only was he rejected, but now he would lose Raguna's friendship. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Russell stopped crying and froze in shock as he realized that Raguna was hugging him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm hugging you," Raguna replied, "Because...I...for months, I've been dreaming about you too Russell. Ever since I started seeing you, letting you talk about your dreams...I've always been dreaming about you. I wanted to touch you more and I wanted...I wanted to make love to you so bad, but I was afraid that you would push me away."

"But...you pushed me away!"

"I was just surprise. I thought I was dreaming, but then...everything, it's real."

Russell felt Raguna shift and his face came into view. There was a gently smile on Raguna's face. Russell stared at him and then laughed. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Their feelings were mutual. He couldn't help, but smile into their kiss. Opening his mouth, he let Raguna slip his tongue inside. He allowed Raguna to take control, letting the other explore his mouth bit by bit until saliva was sliding down the side of his mouth. Their tongues swirled and slid across each other. They sucked and nibbled on each others' lips. Somewhere along the way, Russell found himself pushed against the wooden floor with this clothes being tugged off. He stared up at Raguna, his eyes clouding his lust. Raguna straddled him when all of his clothes was taken off and tossed aside. Silently, Russell watched as Raguna slid his own clothes off and toss them into the pile of clothes, revealing tone muscles. Raguna leaned down on him, covering his body with his. Russell moaned and then sighed.

"Touch me, Raguna," he whispered.

Raguna nodded at him and started to touch him, gently at first, stroking him slow and smoothly, but as time passed, Raguna's stroking began to hasten. He squeezed and stroked fast, causing Russell to moan loudly. He could feel his precum leaking from the tip of his length. Raguna released his erection and he groaned with displeasure.

"Shh, I'll make it feel better," Raguna whispered into his ear.

Nodding, Russell wrapped his arms around Raguna's neck as Raguna slid his erect cock against his. Gasping, he arched his back, brushing their erection together again. It started as an awkward rhythm, but eventually they got the hang of it. Raguna pushed against him as he rolled his hips. Moans echoed through the room as they rubbed their erect lengths together. First slow, then fast, then slow, and fast again. Russell was mewling with delight, but he was ready for more. Spreading his legs wider, he arched his back, leaned up and sucked on Raguna's earlobe.

"I...ah...I want more," he said huskily.

He saw Raguna's eyes widened and then cloud with desire. He felt something press against his lips and he automatically opened his mouth. Raguna inserted two of his fingers into his mouth and waited for Russell to do the rest. Russell moaned and swirled his tongue over the two finger. He flicked his tongue, licking the tip and then sliding it down between the finger and then the sides. He made sure that he got enough saliva on it before Raguna removed his fingers.

"Lift your hips," Raguna commanded.

Russell lifted his hips and hissed when he felt Raguna press his digit against his pink hole. He gasped when the first digit went in. It felt uncomfortable in his ass, but eventually he wiggled his butt and relaxed his body. He sighed and then nodded his head for Raguna to continue. Raguna began to thrust his finger in and out, prodding inside him. Russell grunted and bit his lower lips. Suddenly, a shock of pleasure shot through his body, causing him to spasm.

"Oh! There...ah! Raguna, again," he pleaded.

Raguna ran his finger over the same spot and Russell let out a low, throaty moan. Raguna continued to touch his bundle of nerve, causing waves of pleasure to course through him. Eventually, Raguna added a second digit, continually pleasuring him to make sure that he didn't feel any pain. When Russell was stretched and ready, Raguna positioned himself in front of his entrance. Russell lifted his hips higher and waited for Raguna to enter him. Raguna leaned over him, kissing him as he slowly pushed his erection into him. Russell moaned painfully into Raguna's kiss until Raguna's cock was buried deep inside him to the hilt. Raguna pulled away from the kiss, allowing Russell to gasp for air.

"Oh god, Raguna...it feels so...good with you inside," he muttered.

The first thrust was slow, with Raguna pulling all the way to the tip of his cock and then pushing back in. Russell gasp and gripped for something to hold. He lifted his hands and grasped Raguna by the shoulder. Raguna didn't move for a few minutes, letting Russell adjust again.

"Go," Russell said.

Raguna shifted, pulled out, and then pushed back inside. Russell sighed and moaned. The pace started to move faster with Raguna thrusting deeper into him. Russell panted heavily and moaned with every thrust. A louder moan escaped his lips when Raguna brushed against his sweet spot again.

"Shhh," Raguna hushed, "Tori is still downstairs."

Russell grinned at him, "She might like it."

Raguna laughed and then thrust again, eliciting a pleasurable moan from Russell. The thrusting became fast paced as Raguna push harder into him. Russell wanted to scream out his name, but he opted for Raguna's tasty mouth. Every time Raguna thrust in, Russell pushed back. He felt Raguna's balls slap against his skin and groaned. He was close, on the edge and ready to spill everything. He arched his back and whispered Raguna's name in a throaty moan. Raguna started to thrust faster and then his body shook. He made one final thrust and groaned as he came inside Russell. He continued to thrust his now softening cock until Russell released his own orgasm, cumming all over his stomach and Raguna. Panting, Raguna slid out of Russell and flopped his exhausted body on top of him. Russell wrapped his arms around Raguna, moaning when he felt Raguna's cum leaking out of his asshole, pooling onto the wooden floor.

"I love you," whispered Russell.

"Love you too," Raguna said tiredly as he rolled over to his side and placed a kiss on Russell's cheek.

Just then, they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then Tori's voice calling out to Russell. Both their eyes widen as they scrambled to grab their clothes and put it back on. In less than five minutes, they were dressed, though hastily, and facing Tori when she made it to the top of the stairs. She was blushing when she saw the two.

"There's a customer...a-asking for a book and...I-I can't seem to find it," she said shyly.

Russell smiled at her and said, "Okay, I'll come down in a sec."

Tori nodded her head and then quickly descended the stairs. Russell glanced over to Raguna who was looking back at him. They smiled slowly and then burst into laughter. Raguna turned and pressed his forehead against Russell's.

"Do you think...she knows?" asked Russell.

"Well...you were kinda loud," Raguna teased.

"I couldn't help it. Besides, you were making me feel so good."

"I know...next time, we should do it at my house. A lot safer."

"Definitely."

They smiled and kissed once more.

* * *

Their relationship, of course, became a secret affair, though Russell was sure that Tori might have known because every time Raguna came to visit him, he would catch her staring at them while blushing. Their affair, however, was hard to keep. Often, they would be making love at Raguna's place, since he lived alone and occasionally, on holidays, they would be at Russell's place. However, Russell wanted to be able to do more than just have sex with Raguna. He wanted to be able to walk outside while holding hands with Raguna, but he wasn't sure how the people of Kardia would handle it.

Sighing, he slid a book into one of the shelves. Today was a holiday and everyone would mostly be outside. He decided that he would stay inside today. He picked up another book and slid it into the shelf. At that moment, he heard the door opening. Russell looked over his shoulder and saw Raguna enter the library. The door closed behind him and Russell resumed stocking the book. It was only when he heard the door lock that he stopped what he was doing. Russell was about to turn and face Raguna, but he stopped when he felt Raguna's hands on his hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Russell asked teasingly.

"Taking what's mine," Raguna said innocently.

Russell laughed, but his laughed turned into a moan as Raguna rubbed his clothed erection against his butt. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against the bookshelf for support. His knees became weak as Raguna continued to rub his bulge against him. He could feel the tip of Raguna's cock rubbing against his hole. Groaning, he turned his head to the side, allowing Raguna to kiss him.

"Stick out your ass," Raguna said.

Doing as he was commanded, he stuck his butt out and gasped as cold air hit his skin.

"Now spread your legs," said Raguna.

Again, Russell did as he was told. He spread his legs, pressed his head against the books and waited for Raguna to enter him. However, what he got was a warm, moist tongue licking around his rim. Russell arched his back and let out a loud moan. He felt Raguna's tongue slide into him and hissed. He pushed back against Raguna's tongue and started to whimper.

"Ra...guna," he moaned.

He heard Raguna hum as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out, licking and swirling. Eventually though, Russell grew tired of it. He wanted something else, something bigger and harder. "Raguna...stop teasing. Please, I need you inside me," he begged.

"As you wish," Raguna said after removing his tongue.

From behind, Russell could hear Raguna shifting around. And then, he felt the plunge of Raguna's hard cock inside him. He gasped and then groaned. Raguna thrust fast and hard and he returned each thrust with a push of his own, making skin meet skin. Russell tightened his hands into a fist as he moaned Raguna's name over and over until he finally hit his climax, dirtying the new books. Panting, he slumped against the bookshelf as Raguna pulled out of him. Something cold leaked from his hole and he smile.

"Now the books are all dirty," he said.

Raguna chuckle and turned him around, kissing him. "Sorry," he said.

"It's fine..."

"I have to go. If the townspeople find that we're both not anywhere to be seen, they might become suspicious."

Russell frowned, a little disappointed. He wanted to spend some more time with Raguna, but he knew that the young farmer was being logical. Nodding his head, he let Raguna go, leaving him behind in an empty library with the thoughts of wondering if their relationship was only a physical one.

* * *

That afternoon, Russell chose to make a book delivery to Raguna. Earlier that week, he had ordered a book and since he wanted to see Raguna again, he decided to make a delivery. As he walked down the steps, entering into Raguna's farm, he looked up from the book he was holding and saw Raguna at work. Even on a holiday, he was working on the field. He slowly came to a stop and watched in awe as Raguna slammed the hoe onto the dirt ground. His toned arm muscles flexed with every movement and sweat beaded down his tan skin. Russell's mouth went dry at the sight of Raguna.

"Raguna," he called out.

Raguna stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "Russell? What brings you here?" he asked as he wiped his forehead with a towel.

Russell walked over to him and handed him the book, "Your book came."

"Oh. Thanks. You didn't have to deliver it. I could have just picked it up."

"It was more like an excuse to see you."

Raguna smile at his words, making him blush. Raguna took the book from him, their hands brushing against each other. Raguna stopped as Russell looked up from under his eyelashes. The booked dropped to the floor, hitting the ground with a plop. Russell looped his arms around Raguna as they kissed passionately. In a matter of minutes, Russell on the ground on his hands and knees as Raguna thrust into him, eliciting mewls of pleasure from Russell.

"You like it this way, don't you?" Raguna asked in between pants, "Because you can feel me deep inside you."

"Yes...ahhh...yessss. Harder Raguna," Russell moaned.

It didn't take long for the both of them to climax. Fifteen minutes later and they were dressed. Russell picked the book off the ground and dusted the dirt off. He handed the book back to Raguna who actually took it this time.

"Stay for a while?" asked Raguna.

Russell looked over his shoulder to the stairs and then back to Raguna. He shook his head, "Can't. Cecilia will be home soon and I have to prepare dinner." He noticed the look of disappointment on Raguna's face and chuckled lightly. He placed a chaste kiss on Raguna's lips. "Tomorrow she will be sleeping over at Sabrina's place...I can come over then and we can have all the time we want together."

Raguna smiled at him and then nodded. Russell turned to leave, a little satisfied with what happened between them. Seeing Raguna a little disappointed that they couldn't spend time together made him feel a little less insecure. Maybe their relationship wasn't a physical one after all.

* * *

It was the end of the year when Russell had heard the news. Zavier had come running into his library and told him about Mist missing. She had been missing for some days now and it was Rosetta who took note of it. Russell bit the inside of cheeks, a looming anxiety falling over him. He tapped his fingers against the counter top, fidgeting as he kept looking to the door. Raguna should have visited him an hour ago, but he hadn't come through the door.

"Russell?" Tori called out his quietly.

Russell looked at her and raised his brows.

"Why don't you go to Raguna?" she asked.

"Eh? Wh-why would I do that?" he asked nervously.

Tori glanced to the floor and then back at him, "I...well...I mean...I...kinda...know about you two."

She covered half of her face with the book she was holding. Russell felt something inside of him fall. He closed his eyes and gulped. Of course she had knew. He shouldn't have been surprise, but it was still shocking.

"I'm not...I'm happy for you actually," she said with a small smile.

"Wha-what?" asked Russell as his eyes fluttered open in surprise.

"I don't...find anything...wrong with it."

He stared at her for a long time before he released a slow breath and smiled thankfully at her. He walked around the counter and told her to watch the shop. She nodded at him and he turned to leave. He walked over to Raguna's farm, but he didn't see him on the field. He looked over to the house and saw a shadow inside. His stomach twisted and dreaded what he would find. Slowly, he made his way to the house. He opened the door and stepped inside. He found Raguna with a bag slung over his shoulder. Their eyes met, but Raguna was the first to look away. There it was...the anxiety he was feeling.

"You're...leaving?" Russell asked.

Raguna didn't answer right away.

Russell clenched his hands into fists and said, "You're leaving."

"Yes," Raguna finally answered, "I'm sorry Russell...but I have to go find Mist. She...if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here now. I have to go look for her."

Russell bit his lips and unclenched his hands. It hurt to see Raguna walk pass him and out the door. He didn't want to cry. He was too old to cry, but the tears just seem to fall. They slid down his cheeks and plopped against the floor. Suddenly, he heard Raguna's footsteps coming back towards him and then two arms wrapped around his shoulder.

"Don't cry," Raguna whispered, "Don't think of this as meaning that I love you less. I really do love you Russell. I love you more than anything. I just...I just can't let Mist disappear like this. I'm thankful to her...because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have ever met you. Russell, please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to regret this."

Russell choked back a sob. He took a breath, wiped his tears, and then turned to face Raguna. That's when he saw the tears on Raguna's cheek. Russell tapped his forehead against Raguna's and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I understand," he said, "I'm happy for the one year we were able to love each other. I don't...regret this at all. Go Raguna. Go find her."

Raguna smiled and they shared one last kiss before Raguna finally turned and left. Russell watched Raguna in silence as his figure slowly became smaller in the distance.

"I love you," he whispered under his breath, leaning against the door frame, "thank you for loving me."

* * *

Some months after, Russell had heard that Raguna had found Mist in a town called Trampoli. In the end, he never returned. Rosetta ended up leaving to start business there as well as Melody and Lara followed suit, wanting to experience a little of the outside world. Years had passed since Raguna had left. After Cecilia grew up, she eventually left as well, to go on her own journey. Kardia had gotten a lot smaller, but everything was still the same. Every now and then, Russell would visit the house that Raguna use to live in and for hours he would just sit inside the empty house on the bed, reminiscing on their time together. They were beautiful memories he would treasure...

Russell was restocking the shelves when the library door opened. Thinking that it was Tori, Russell said without looking over his shoulder, "Can you grab the box of books over there?" He heard a bit of shuffling and then heavy footsteps walking toward him. It didn't sound like Tori's footstep. Frowning, he turned to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise as the book he was holding slipped from his hand. "...Raguna?" he whispered.

The farmer was no longer that young baby face man. He had aged quiet well with his body more built and taller.

"I've come back," he said, his voice huskier and lower.

Russell stared at him and smiled sadly, "Ten years..."

"I know and I'm sorry. I meant to return as soon as I had found Mist and bring her back, but...she was living in Trampoli and before I knew it, I ended up living there too. I never meant to take ten years to come back to you. But, in those ten years...I've never forgotten you. I relived those memories every night in my dreams. There were many times when I just wanted to pack up and leave...to return here...back into your arms, but there were so many things to do in Trampoli. I was finally able to set some time aside to come back...more than anything...I wanted to come back to you. Believe me...I have never felt so alone in my life. For ten years, I couldn't stop thinking about you and that was the only thing that kept me going. Russell...I-"

Before he could finish, the door to the library opened and Tori entered. Her eyes widened at the sight of seeing Raguna.

"Raguna?" she exclaimed, "You've returned!"

Raguna shifted on his feet and then said, "Actually..." He turned faced Russell. "I came back to take you with me."

Russell caught his breath. He glanced down at Raguna's hand that was holding out for him to take. He didn't know how to answer. To leave Kardia was something big. When he had settled in Kardia, he had decided that he would live and die there. Leaving...was a bit out of the question. Russell shook his head and the moment he did, he saw Raguna frown, hurt flickering across his facial expression.

"Ten years was long...but ten years wasn't long enough to take make my feelings disappear," Raguna said quietly, "I still feel as passionately as I do for you ten years ago."

"And I do too," Russell said, "but...Kardia is my home. And...this library, I can't just...leave it."

"I can take over," Tori interrupted.

Russell glanced at her and she smiled shyly at him. He looked back to Raguna, glanced at the hand that was still waiting for him, and then back up at Raguna's face.

"Come with me...Trampoli is a beautiful place as well. There's a beautiful lake and above that lake is a floating island called Whale Island. There's a place there where you can see the moon shine so brightly. I want to show it to you. I want to show you everything there. And, there's a library there too. It's being run by a girl named Selphy. She's so absorbed in the books that sometimes, she forgets to clean up the library," Raguna chuckled and then continued, "It's a very nice place...please...won't you come with me?"

Russell hesitated to take Raguna's hand. If he left, he wondered if he would be able to adjust to a new life.

"Russell," Tori said quietly, catching both their attention, "I know...for ten years you've longed to be Raguna again. I worked here...so I saw...with my own eyes...just how sad you were sometimes. I know...that you would go to Raguna's old house...and stay there for hours. Why...why would want to..reject the very thing...that makes you happy?"

He took a breath and then closed his eyes. A single tear fell from his eye. It was true, everything that Tori had said. He longed for that happiness to be with Raguna again. He opened his eyes and he saw Raguna smiling that same gentle smile at him. He reached out and grabbed Raguna's hand. "Okay. I have to pack up thought...and tell Mayor Godwin that I will be leaving," he said.

Raguna nodded and Russell led him upstairs to begin packing.

A day later, after saying his goodbyes and handing the library over to Tori, Russell and Raguna left Kardia. They began their journey, walking hand in hand, to Trampoli where Russell's new life would begin together with Raguna. It wasn't going to just be one year again. The time that they will spend together from here on was going to be much, much longer.

* * *

**Author's note**: And that's the end for the one-shot. I was actually going to end it with Raguna leaving to go find Mist, but then...I wanted a happy ending for them, so in the end I made Raguna return. XD Please review. I'm probably going to write some other one-shots for Rune Factory. Maybe I'll write one about Raguna in Trampoli in that ten year span. Who knows...


End file.
